That's My Boy
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: A fic from Mr.Ishida's point of view about when Yamato was just a little kid, takes place before Takeru was born. Please R & R!!!


That's My Boy- By Dani  
  
Ok first of all I don't own Mr.Ishida or Yamato, I also don't own the song, That's my boy by Mac   
Davis. In the song I changed the name of the boy to Yami, so that it would fit in more. Umm... I don't   
really know what else to tell ya... But please Review! Tell me what ya think!  
  
There he sits with a pin and a yellow bag  
He's a handsome lad  
That's my boy  
  
I walked quietly throughout the halls of Odaiba Elementary school, heading towards the   
Junior Kindergarten class. I peeked my head into the room to see a small blonde haired boy,   
clutching onto his bright yellow backpack. I called out his name and his eyes brightened up. "Hi   
Daddy!" he called out as he hugged my leg. "Hi Yamato, are you ready to go?" He nodded eagerly,   
took my hand and led me out of the class room.  
  
"Yama? What's that pinned to your shirt?" I asked, reaching over and taking a small white   
note from him. He frowned and looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean to Daddy," he said sadly. I   
read the note to myself and chuckled. Yamato looked up at me, a confused look upon his face. "You   
not mad?" "Of course not Yamato, who really cares if you pinched some boy named Taichi, I bet he   
deserved it!" I told him. My son giggled happily and ran up to our apartment building.   
That's one handsome little boy I got, he's gonna break a lot of hearts, just like his old man, I thought   
to myself as I ran after him.  
  
PRLFQ spells mom and dad  
Well that ain't too bad  
That's my boy  
  
"Yamato! Dinner's ready!" my wife called to him. After a few moments, she looked me with   
a puzzled look upon her face. "What's taking him so long?" she asked me. She got up to go check   
but I gently pushed her back down into her chair. "Honey, you stay here, I'll go and check on him,"   
I said as I headed towards his bedroom.  
  
I opened the door and walked in to see him slouched over his desk, hard at work. "What are   
you doing son? Your mother called for you 5 minutes ago." He looked over at me and held up a   
piece of paper. I took it from him and looked at it. On it was three stick figures, one was tall and had   
short brown hair, one was a bit shorter with blonde hair and a large stomach and then there was a   
much smaller one with blonde hair also. Squalled out on top of the page were the letters P R L F and   
Q and also the word Yamato. "That's a picture of us Daddy," he informed me. I smiled at him   
warmly. "It's an excellent picture Yama, but what does this say?" I asked pointing to the top of the   
page. "That says Mom and Dad and Yamato," he said knowingly. Aww well, close enough, I   
thought as I ushered him out of his room and towards the kitchen.  
  
You can have your tv and your night clubs  
You can have your drive in picture shows  
I'll sit here and drink a beer and listen to the radio  
Binding my time and watching Yami grow  
  
After dinner that night, Yamato and I went to the living room to listen to the news on the radio. It was   
something that the two of us did every night and we both enjoyed the quality time together. I sat   
down in the Laz-E-Boy with my feet up when the phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" "Hey, so do ya   
wanna come with me and the rest of the guys and go to the club tonight?" one of my friends from   
work asked. "No, I'm sorry but I'm spending time with my son now," I told him. "Oh, ok that's   
cool. Talk to you later." he said hanging up. Yamato looked up at me from his spot on the floor and   
asked who it was. "Oh, it was just a friend Yama, nothing for you to worry about." He nodded and   
turned his attention back to his toy cars. I reached over for my beer and took a swing of it, than set it   
back down. Pretty soon he'll be driving real cars, I thought. He's growing up too fast.   
  
Making castles out of building blocks  
And a cardboard box  
That's my boy  
  
A small crashing sound broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see that Yamato had   
just emptied out his box of blocks and had begun to build around himself. "What are you up to now?"   
"I'm gonna make a gigantic and be the king of it!" he exclaimed happily. He quickly went back to   
work and after a bit, he had a small block castle around him that was just past his knees. Almost as   
if on cue, he began to sing, "I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty rascal!" he taunted me.   
"Oh is that so?" I asked as I got up and crept up to his castle. I grabbed him in my arms and swung   
him around. "Ok, so maybe you're not a rascal," he said, nuzzling his head into my neck.   
  
Mickey mouse says it's 13 o'clock  
Well that's quite a shock  
That's my boy  
  
I put him back onto the floor and he ran off to his room and then came back with his old   
Mickey Mouse doll. "Now what are you doing with that old toy?" I asked him. It had been quite   
awhile since I had seen that doll, since he claimed that he was too old for it. He climbed up onto my   
lap and held the old doll up to my face. "I was gonna give it to the new baby," he told me. "Well,   
I'm sure the baby will love it Yama, just like you did." Yamato nodded than smiled at me with a   
mysterious glint in his eye. "Of course he will, Mickey is smart! He knows how to tell time better   
than me." "Really? Well, that's quite a shock. What time is it now Mickey?" I asked. Yamato held it   
up to his ear and than declared that it was exactly 13 o'clock on the dot. What a boy I got.  
  
In 4 short years I've gone from rags to riches  
And what i did before that I don't know  
You can let it rain on my window pane  
I got my own rainbow  
And we're just sitting here shining watching Yami grow  
  
While Yamato was in the bathtub, I got up and sat in the living room window. It was fairly large and   
was really fifteen small windows in one. It was raining heavily outside, it was the kind that could put   
anybody in a bad mood but not me. I guess it was because I had my own ray of sunshine in my life   
and his name was Yamato. Before he came along, I was always depressed and I drank a lot. Than   
that day when he was born and he grabbed onto my thumb and looked at me with those bright azure   
eyes, it just melted my heart. He's everything I wish I could be, innocent, carefree and lovable. And   
ever since he came into my life, I've had something to live for, and someone to keep me grounded in   
this thing called life.  
  
Up on daddy's shoulders and off to bed  
Oh sleepy head  
That's my boy  
  
Small little footsteps approached me from behind and than glomped me. He climbed up on   
shoulders and than looked down at me, his wet hair dripping all over me. "Hi Daddy! I'm all clean   
now!" "Yes, I can tell, you're getting me all wet. Well sleepy head, it's time for bed." His face fell   
and he looked at me with large puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?" he asked, his lip quivering. "Yes, l  
et's go," I said as I gave him a piggy back to his room than plopped him onto his bed.   
  
Gotta have a drink of water and a story read   
And an old teddy bear named Fred  
That's my boy  
  
I tucked him into his Smurf sheets, kissed him and than got up to leave the room. "Daddy?"   
a small voice called out. I turned around and looked at him curiously. "Can I have a drink of water?"   
I sighed and retrieved him one from the bedroom. After that he begged for a story. I decided to read   
him Goodnight Moon which he helped out with, yelling goodnight to all the items in his room, for his   
night light to his underwear drawer. "Ok, you've had your drink and your story now it's time for   
bed," I told him. "But Daddy... I can't find Fred." Oh no, not this again. It seemed that every time   
that I put him to bed, Fred would disappear. I would spend almost ten minutes looking for that old   
bear and it would turn out that Yama was hiding it under his pillow like always. This time I decided   
to get right to it, I lifted his pillow up, and guess who I found? None other than good ol' Fred. He   
looked at me sheepishly and than closed his eyes and shortly after he was fast asleep.  
  
What's that you say mama?  
C'mon and keep your feet warm  
Save me a place I'll be there in a minute or so  
I think I'll sit right here   
And say a little prayer before i go  
Cuz me and God  
We're watching Yami grow  
  
"Honey! Come to bed!" "Yes darling, I'll be right there!" I called back. I turned by attention   
back to my sleeping boy. He lay very still and every once in a while, a small moan would escape   
from his lips. This was one of my most favourite things to do, watch my son while he slept. A smile   
escaped from my lips, as he let out a cute little whimper.   
  
Bending down on my knees, I asked God to take care of my Yamato, for he was the only   
person who I could say I could truly love. My wife and I had been have some trouble lately, so I   
knew that it wouldn't be able to last much longer. I unblessed myself and than turned to exit. There   
was one last thing I promised to myself that night, no matter what happens, I'd always be there for   
him, my little guardian angel.  
  
Me and God are watching Yami grow  
  
Always and forever, until the end of time. 


End file.
